


In Memoriam

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In Memoriam

"You have to come, Severus," Harry said, smoothing his hair down as he looked over himself one last time in the mirror in the foyer.

Severus was still sitting on the sofa and not at all planning to acquiesce from the look of him. "It's you they want to see."

Harry turned back around and sat down next to Severus. " _I_ want you there. Do you want to know why? The honest truth?"

Severus fixed him with a glare. "I always want you to tell me the truth. No secrets."

"You know I hate these memorials."

"I do," Severus agreed.

~*~

"I hate taking the credit for something I could hardly control." Harry paused, breathing deeply, before continuing. "I do it to honour those who died, for Fred but also for George.

"I want you with me because not a day goes by I am not thankful to those who died that _I_ might live and because every day I am thankful that you weren't one of them."

"Harry," Severus said softly, taking Harry's hand in his. "I—"

"Let's just go, we'll talk later." He grinned widely. "In bed."

Severus stood, pulling Harry to him. "Now?"

A gentle kiss. " _Later_."


End file.
